Bath Time
by Gagsy
Summary: Rick was going to get the first bath, though one of his housemates has other ideas about that. Who would win? Slight slash - Rick/Vyv


Rick snuck into the bathroom, he quietly closed the door after checking to make sure the hallway was clear of anymore. Once the door was closed he breathed a quick sigh of relief before getting to work. As silently as he could he began to fill the bathtub, adding a little bubble bath he kept hidden from the others. It was bath night and he'd be damned if his roommates expected him to get into disgusting second, third or fourth hand water YET again. He was going first tonight, whether they liked it or not.

He started to undress, leaving just his Girl Bait y-fronts on then swirled the water around in the tub checking the temperature. Just as Rick began to congratulate himself on his cunning brilliance, the bathroom door burst open and Vyvyan stood in the doorway wearing his usual 'pissed off at everyone especially Rick' look.

"VYVYAN GET OUT!" shrieked Rick.

"NOOOO!" screamed Vyvyan somehow much louder.

Rick breathed quickly, thinking before he launched into what he thought would be an unstoppable verbal attack, then noticed that the punk was quickly taking off his massive boots.

"VYVYAN! It is MY turn to have the first bath. Just get out!" His lisp becoming more prominent with every word spoken.

"You? YOU? I haven't had the first bath in like.." Vyvyan paused and bobbed his head up and down staring up high, obviously attempting to count exactly how long it had been.

"A LONG TIME!" he finished, shouting more as if to emphasis his point.

"WELL NEITHER HAVE I!" Rick continued.

Vyvyan said nothing. He stared at Rick with a look of hatred which Rick was only to happy to return, then as quick as a flash, he slammed the door shut behind him and kicked one of his dusty boots at Rick square in the face before lunging into the bath fully clothed.

Rick, grabbing his face in silent agony also charged into the bath in his underwear, refusing to let the evil punk win. Unfortunately he had to make do with sitting with his back against the hot tap and folding his legs awkwardly. Vyvyan sat at the opposite end with his knees up, his clothes completely drenched.

Suddenly feeling extremely naked, Rick covered his nipples with his palms and once again tried to verbally reinforce his command.

"VYVYAN, this is STUPID! Just get out and let me enjoy my bath! And look at your bloody clothes, they're soaked" Rick was shrieking again.

"That's ok, they needed a wash anyway" Vyvyan replied just a bit too calmly for Ricks liking.

Rick opened his mouth ready to scream when Vyvyan spoke again.

"Bit chilly in here, turn the hot water on girrrly"

Against his better judgement (or maybe because he secretly agreed it wasn't very warm) Rick twisted round and turned the hot tap on being careful not to burn his back.

After the bath had warmed considerably, Rick turned the tap back off and twisted his body forward, then he noticed Vyvyan was removing his soggy jacket and t-shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Rick said cautiously. He really didn't trust the punk.

"I'm getting ready for bed. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? And you've no need to cover your chest up poof. You've got nothing I want to sneak a peak at!" Vyvyan sneered.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and incredibly pissed off, Rick removed his hands from his body and let them sink in the water between his legs.

"OH GOD DISGUSTING! JUST BECAUSE I TELL YOU NOT TO RUB YOUR NIPPLES, YOU NOW DECIDE TO RUB YOUR DICK!" Vyvyan shouted.

Rick shot his hands out of the water quickly.

"I'm NOT! You KNOW I'm not! Just shut up Vyvyan and get out of my BATH!"

They stared at each other again. Rick glaring evilly while Vyvyan just leered at him with his typical pout like look.

Once again Vyvyan was the one to break the silence with a sudden movement. He Stood up and Rick actually smiled, believing he had won, when he saw that no, Vyvyan wasn't getting out of the bath, he was just attempting to pull off his soaking jeans.

Rick opened his mouth ready to shout again but couldn't say anything as he watched the punk rip off his jeans, leaving him completely in the nude. He never imagined that he would know the answer to the question "Does Vyvyan wear underwear?" but know he knows, and no was what he knew. Good lord, his thought process was turning into a lame Mike joke!

He averted his eyes as Vyvyan sat back down again with his now bare knees poking out of the water.

"See something you like poof?" Vyvyan practically spat out the last word.

"Really Vyvyan, I was just feeling embarrassed for you. It must be hard going through life with a penis that small." Rick smirked and finally returned Vyvyan stare.

"Well, you'd know wouldn't you poof" Again the word 'poof' was spat out with even more venom.

Rick sucked in a big breath.

"I AM NOT A BLOODY POOF YOU FASCIST"

"Oh I beg your pardon. You're a virgin poof"

"I AM NOT A BLOODY VIRGIN!"

"But you admit you're a poof then?"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

Rick pointed at the door just as it opened. They both turned their heads to look as Neil entered.

"Um, woah. Sorry guys, didn't like know you were having a bath together. Just wondered what all the noise was about an-"

"GET OUT NEIL" they both screamed from the bathtub.

"Wow, that's heavy guys. Right ok, shout at Neil, blame me all the time why don't you. Only trying to help and like make sure everything was cool."

Vyvyan leaned his body out of the tub to grab his other boot and lobbed it at Neil. It hit the hippy right on the temple and he swayed a bit, his hand still on the door and fell backwards out of the bathroom somehow managing to close it as he fell.

If Rick didn't hate Vyvyan so much, he would compliment him on hitting Neil so well, but as he looked back to the other student, he could see that he was smirking about it anyway.

"It wasn't THAT good of a shot" Rick claimed.

"Like to have seen a giant poof like you do better" Vyvyan remarked back.

Rick folded his arms and bitterly looked away feeling as if he was losing this battle now. He wouldn't move though, he would just ignore Vyvyan until he got bored and left. He was too smart to fool for the punks tricks. He'd get bored and go, and then Rick could finally enjoy his bath.

The silence lasted a mere minute until Vyvyan did indeed get bored but instead of getting out of the tub, he tried to engage in conversation with the pompous would be anarchist.

"I reckon I can get you out of this bath before you can get me out of it" He watched the sociology student patiently waiting for him to take the bait, like he knew Rick would.

He wasn't disappointed. Rick finally returned his gaze to his and with some kind of obnoxious pout on his face.

"I doubt it Vyvyan!" The medical student just smirked to himself when he heard the lisp pronounced hard in his name. It was true the more pissed off Rick got the more he sounded like Daffy Duck.

He continued to smirk as he allowed one of his knees to lower, stretching out the leg and moved his toes towards Rick's y-fronts.

Rick gasped quietly as he felt Vyvyan's foot touch his concealed package. He stared hard at the other student noting the growing grin on his face. He closed his mouth and tried to calm himself down, not willing Vyvyan to win by this disgusting display, it was basically cheating!

Whether it was cheating or not, Vyvyan didn't care. He continued to move his foot slowly under the water against Rick's underwear watching the other student closely. It was quite amusing. Rick was obviously trying not to give in. He had bitten his lip down and his eyes were practically criss-crossing. The strain he was causing himself to stay in control was hilarious.

Despite this, Rick still somehow managed to keep eye contact with Vyvyan, even while the sensation of the foot rub was causing his stomach to do back flips. No one had ever touched him there before (excluding himself of course!), and the feeling of that, of toes underwater touching him softly was about to send him overboard. He bit his lip harder to stop from making a sound, it was becoming a challenge.

A challenge Vyvyan was certainly up for. Still smirking and watching the other lad, he stretched his leg out further until his full heel was rubbing against Rick's crotch gaining speed with each twist of his foot.

Rick's eyes flickered shut as his mouth opened and he let out a little moan, much to the delight of Vyvyan. The battle was almost over. Sure enough, Rick's eyes snapped open just after that and he glared daggers towards Vyvyan then bolted up, his y-fronts bulging slightly and jumped out of the bath, cursing the punk as he dashed out of the bathroom to his own room to deal with his little situation and save himself further embarrassment.

"YOU BASTARD VYVYAN" he screamed as he slammed his bedroom door closed.

Vyvyan smiled and sunk his body low into the bath, stretching out both his legs now and enjoying the nice clean bath to himself. The bonus of aggravating Rick in such a way just made him smile more and made his own package bulge too.


End file.
